We still married ?
by Megumi Nakahara
Summary: una decisión hace que todo termine como debió desde un principio, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?
1. Chapter 1

En sus pequeños ojos sopesaban sus corazones y sus almas, pero ¿cómo decirle lo que sentían la verdad? , Los cuatro príncipes se hallaban en grandes problemas.

UNA SEMANA ANTES

-Kyohei, kyohei,- gritaba el tierno Yuki que a pesar de los dos años que habían transcurrido seguía bello pero ya no le quedaba el disfraz de mujer ,pues había cambiado mucho era más varonil pero sin dejar esos bellos ojos expectantes y curiosos.

-Kyohei, que tienes una llamada esperándote- el mencionado un poco extrañado se dirigió al teléfono y atendió – ¿Quién es? - pregunto y al oír la voz de aquel que hablaba al otro lado –viejo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- con un tono de depresión dijo:- Necesito que te cases con Nakahara o vas a morir, tanomu, que lo disfrutes chaooo- y con un colgazo del teléfono Kyohei quedo de muerte-¡¿Qué carajos se te pasa por la puta cabeza viejo de mierdaa?!-y

Corriendo hacia la habitación vio a una shockeada Sunako en el suelo.

Murmuraba como si no hubiera un mañana -¿ca..ca..ca..Casarme con...No…con… la criatura radiante?-y un chirrido salió de sus labios.

Entonces el rubio llego a su cuarto con la típica patada a la puerta-¡Busunakoooooo tu sabes¿ de qué va todo esto? - y ella como de costumbre tuvo un sangrado nasal,que fue bastante extraño ya que con el tiempo había logrado controlar el pequeño dilema con la sangre, con eso y el hecho de que ahora ella era lo que se pudiera llamar una criatura radiante con gustos exóticos, había podido controlar su salud nasal .

-Kya no te acerques criatura radiante-y el con una mueca más bien disgustada le dijo-sabes, ahora también tu eres una criatura radiante, pero eso no es de lo que hablo-

En ese momento la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que el tenia la misma confusión que ella, pero obviamente ella estaba más asustada, pues ¿no es lo suficientemente malo tener que vivir con la criatura radiante, ahora tendría que casarse con él.

-Mi padre dijo que nos mataría a los dos si no contraíamos nupcias el siguiente sábado- dijo Sunako con un aura más bien sombría.

-Mi viejo acaba de llamar y afirmar que no podíamos dejar de casarnos y me colgó- y entonces la ojimorada unió los puntos para decir finalmente entre dientes –bueno si la criatura radiante y yo morimos descansaría de el martirio de verlo todos los días y solamente una última petición poder jugar con el cuerpo muerto por unas horas, no muchas, tan solo torturarlo o tal vez o tal vez …- y mientras unas ligeras gotas de sangre surgían de sus orificios nasales y mil pensamientos malvados , macabros y enfermizos pasaban sin fin recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Supongo que no hay opción, Busunako, prepárate porque el sábado te convertirás en mi esposa jajajajajaja- y mientras sonidos macabros salían de los dos junto a un aura de batalla combinado y, además, frentes chocando sin piedad se decidió.

Durante la cena/

Extrañamente se hallaban todos: la señorita, Noi-chi y los cuatro príncipes acompañados como siempre de, ahora una radiante, señorita de ojos morados.

Por alguna extraña razón comían en silencio con una cara sonrosada que enviaba miradas cómplices entre parejas, y así con ese ambiente tenso, Takenaga decidió actuar

-¡oigan! Te…te…te…tengo a...aa.a…algo que de...cir...les- y su rostro junto con el de una bellísima pelirroja enrojeció a tal puto de parecer estallar, tomo todo el valor que pudo y lo grito a los cuatro vientos- ¡Noi-chi y yo nos vamos a casar!- y mientras los murmullos seguían un grito ahogada salió de la boca de Tamao quien les dio las felicitaciones y se puso tensa, Ranmaru no lo contuvo mas

-¡Me voy a casar con Tamao!- y como Kyohei no se podía quedar atrás grito-¡y yo con Nakahara!- y entonces, con esa afirmación derrotista, aceptaron y, asombrados, empezaron a discutir.

-y a que se deben estos matrimonios repentinos- dijo Yuki, que ahora estaba casado con el amor de su vida.

- a decir verdad- dijo Takenaga un poco preocupado mis padres me han amenazado pues soy el heredero y todo eso diciéndome que si no me casaba para la próxima semana ellos buscarían una prometida digna, y entonces lleve a Noi-chi a una cena con ellos y le pedí su mano y ..y – y se había quedado allí así que Noi-chi decidió terminar su frase –así que dije que si-.

Cuando termino la conversación todos se dieron cuenta de que se iban a casar por causas similares y que las bodas empezarían desde el dia miércoles de esa semana; fue un lunes muy largo.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el primer capi espero que les haya gustado comenten y denle favorito si es asi no me dejen en visto porfaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Nakahara-papa que hace aquí?- decía un Yuki totalmente desubicado

-! Vengo a asegurarme de que mi yerno cumpla con su palabra!- dijo de un modo un poco "voy a matarlo" -y a dar el castigo pertinente si no es así- y mientras sacaba una katana sus ojos se volvían los de un asesino en serie.

-jeje-rio nerviosamente Yuki sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Papa?- pregunto una pelinegra un poco desconcertada por lo que sus ojos veían

-Mi bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- decía con los ojos llorosos acercándose a ella de manera imparable.

-Papa agradecería que no hicieras eso- dijo en un tono un tanto, demasiado, gélido.

-!mamaaaaaaaa! - exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos y con un tanto fingido sufrimiento en la cara.

-Sunako, dale inmediatamente un abrazo a tu padre- y cuando ella sintió esa faceta un poco diferente a la de su madre hizo lo de costumbre.

-No quiero- dijo gélidamente y se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto susurrando cosas que hacían ver notoriamente el enfado que tenia con sus padres.

Y de repente lo que nadie esperaba; todos los padres de los presuntos implicados estaban allí esperando, charlando amistosamente y poniendo a sus hijos en vergüenza.

-Mama, que haces aquí?- pregunto Noi-chi un poco extrañada al ver a sus padres allí.

-Hija estoy tan feliz, vas a tener una boda magnifica ahh y con un hombre absolutamente magnifico- decía mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre emigraba de su nariz traviesa.

-sí, lo sé mama, el es fantástico y lo amo-

-Papa, Ran-chan está feliz por su boda, hicimos lo correcto- decía con un tono sonador en una cara perfecta.

-Si mama y nosotros por fin- y al unisonó como si todo hubiera sido ensayado dijeron-TENDREMOS LA HIJA QUE SIEMPRE QUISIMOS-

Pero, nuestros príncipes divagaban, unos por nervios y otros por temas un poco mas picantes.

IMAGINACIÓN DE TAKENAGA

-Takenaga... kunnnnn- decía una imitación típica de Takenaga en tono meloso

-Noi-chi esta noche eres solo mía-

-Nooo, Takenaga-kun está siendo muy posesivo- y su rostro de sonrosaba

-Admítelo te encantaaaaaaa-

-Noi-chi-

-Takenaga kun- y se fundieron en humo de un novio pervertido

IMAGINACIÓN DE RANMARU

-Gatitas que me están escondiendo ahh?-

De repente de las sombras surgía cierta rubia con un Baby doll bastante sugerente y con una cara totalmente inocente y le dijo con un tono seductor para el pero de poca experiencia.

-Ranmaru-sama, por favor se gentil - y mientras ella se echaba en lo que parecería un lecho matrimonial su cuerpo se iba llenando de rosa y su cara tomaba el color carmín mas bello...

AHHH ME ESTOY PONIENDO CURSIIIIIIII, pero es que ella es tan bonita tan tierna y[P1] no se interesa en mi como todas las demás...

Ahhhhhhh mejor ni pienso en ello

Y con esta desesperada suplica de ella, prefirió concentrarse en la conversación de los " adultos"

IMAGINACION DE KYOHEI

-GAMBAS, GAMBAS, GAMBAS POR MONTON, SUPONGO QUE NO SERA TAN MALO ESTAR CASADO CON UNA COCINERA REALMENTE MUY BUENA.

/

Los días pasaron y a petición de sus padres cada pareja obtuvo su propia casa para tener mayor "intimidad" aunque no servía de nada pues sus padres tenían las narices metidas hasta el fondo con todo aquello de la boda y los días pasaron.

El viernes las bodas dieron inicio, un pelinegro y su novia estaban de casamiento ese dia.

Que pasara durante la boda?

/

espero que les guste a mi me encanta la perversion de los personajes así que si les gusto dejenme un mensajillo yo les responderé un besito chao


	3. Chapter 3

**D**urante todo el día Noi-chi tuvo que soportar lo fastidiosa que se encontraba su madre con respecto al matrimonio, pero nada de eso realmente importaba lo único que ella realmente quería ver esa la cara de su futuro esposo embobada por lo bella que se iba a encontrar para él.

-Noi-chiii- gritó su madre para llamarla, sus progenitores habían tenido la brillante idea de alquilarle un coche tirado por caballos y ahora ella debía abordarlo para llegar a la iglesia mientras su padre lloraba y su madre trataba de consolarlo.

La espera fue totalmente tediosa, ansiosa como estaba no se concentraba en nada de lo que le dijeran , lo único en lo que se podía centrar era en una imagen mentalmente creada de su Takenaga-kun sonrojado y embobado por la figura que desprendía ella, y que no está de más decir que no estaba nada alejada de la realidad.

Al llegar al templo, con su traje tradicional japonés y su cara pintada de blanco con sus carnosos labios carmín fue llevado ante el monje y el que sería su futuro esposo, y así la unión de sus vidas dio inicio.

Noi-chi tenía la cara cubierta por un Wataboshi 1 , como era costumbre miraba al suelo en posición de sumisión , sin embargo ella le daba miraditas furtivas al que sería su marido en pocos instantes.

En la boda se encontraban los cuatro amigos y sus respectivas parejas, los padres de los novios y de Sunako, junto con oba-sama, y nadie más estaba allí, puesto que el futuro líder del clan Oda se casaría todos estaban invitados a la fiesta posterior, pero no a la ceremonia, la ceremonia era de ellos y de sus allegados, de nadie más.

Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al altar bajo las órdenes del monje, y cuando el saludo hubo acabado volvieron a sus posiciones el sacerdote hacia rezos que los unían mientras ellos juraban amor eterno en la vida y más allá a todo lo que les deparara el destino, dando paso al san san kudo 2, en el cual la sacerdotisa les brindo el sake y ellos bebieron compartiendo las ansias por tenerse el uno al otro , finalmente el sacerdote los declaró desposados y la sacerdotisa comenzó con un baile tradicional al ritmo de la música tocada en el templo, deseándoles con sus movimientos paz y prosperidad toda su vida, junto con una buena porción de fertilidad, para que la alegría nunca les falte.

Salieron en fila hasta llegar a las limosinas que eran propiedad de la familia Oda en una se fueron todos los invitados ,y en la restante los recién casados que no desperdiciaron el tiempo que les daba la llegada hasta la recepción, con las miradas entrelazadas Takenaga-kun subió el vidrio polarizado que los dividía del conductor y empezó a propinarle besitos suaves y dulces en el cuello a Noi-chi mientras esta gemía ante la sensación de saberse propiedad de quien ella más amaba, y mejor aún que él fuera su propiedad, de seguro le demostraría cuanto era ese amor toda la vida.

-No te puedo hacer nada en este lugar…..- decía un excitado pelinegro, -pero te aseguro que esta noche te demostraré cuanto te amo y cuanto te deseo con creces-, y así con su voz ronca que le rizo el vello de la nuca Noi-chi asintió y le dio un besito en los labios tan fugaz e inocente que si no hubiesen llegado a su destino ella ya no estaría vestida, entraron a la recepción y las presentaciones iniciaron.

Momentáneamente ellos vivirían en su propia casa, y Takenaga-kun se haría cargo parcialmente de las necesidades de la familia en temas de negocios, Noi-chi le esperaría en casa fielmente y con amor listo para él y solo para él, mientras terminaba lo poco que le quedaba para finalizar su carrera como diseñadora, a pesar de que nunca podría ejercer nunca estaba de más tener algo a lo que atenerse en una emergencia.

Y así inició su vida juntos.

* * *

1. capucha blanca símbolo de dulzura y obediencia.

2. 2.Una sacerdotisa sirve sake en un vaso 3 veces. El novio lo bebe poco a poco 3 veces, y la novia también bebe 3 veces desde el mismo vaso. Repitiendo el ritual 3 veces

si les gusto dejenme su comentario subo cuando puedo soy estudiante T. pero prometo subir lo más rapido que pueda chauuT


	4. Chapter 4

Takenaga-kun prácticamente era perfecto manejando los asuntos sociales y en público no había ni rastros del joven penoso al que ella amaba, pero finalmente seguía siendo su Takenaga-kun.

Ella se veía hermosa, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas le daban un aspecto apetecible y la manera en la que torcía sus ojitos mirando al centro de su nariz, como cuando estaba nerviosa, era un detonante potente para su lívido.

-Takenaga-kun, ¿esto demorara mucho?,- preguntó en un susurro, casi inaudible, para nadie más que para él.

-No falta mucho tranquila Noi-chi- dijo el pelinegro embobado por la manera en la que la chica le hablaba obviamente estaba nerviosa por lo que vendría, no es que nunca se hubieran metido mano en un ataque pasional pero eso no significaba que no fueran vírgenes e inexpertos, exactamente por esto Takenaga.-kun le había pedido ayuda a sus amigos y en teoría había hallado unas cuantas respuestas, un libro llamado :"Cómo llegar al orgasmo femenino" y una erección enorme que no se le bajaba ni con hielo.

-Takenaga- se oyó de repente de un tono estirado pero que demostraba un cariño conocido, una señora de rubios cabellos acompañado de un hombre que no pasaba los 45 años de edad.

- Dime, madre- exclamó con cierto ahínco escondido en un falso tono educado.

-¿Ya te vas a ir?, es tradición que los novios se escapen en mitad de la ceremonia, sin embargo si no te molesta a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que dijeses algunas palabras para el público en agradecimiento por estar presentes en la reunión- dijo y se sonrojo un poco al voltear a ver a su marido.

-Está bien madre, ahora mismo voy y doy unas palabras- dijo finalmente, abrazo ligeramente a su madre y tomó la mano de Noi-chi, hizo una reverencia educada, como si estuviera asintiendo, y salió con rumbo al podio.

-Lista o no, vamos a dar un discurso que nunca olvidaran jajajajjjajjajajajaj- decía un poco extraño y sonriendo como un bobo.

-Señores presentes, en nombre del clan Oda les agradezco firmemente su asistencia a esta "humilde "fiesta…-que nada tenía de humilde pensó la pelirroja mientras Takenaga-kun seguía Hablando hasta que una palabra la hizo salir de su estupefacción-Tengan muy presente señores que es de gran importancia su compañía en tan alegre confirmación de nuestro eterno amor, porque no duden por un momento que esta mujer que me acompaña es el amor de mi vida y que probablemente si ella no existiera yo sería un niño mimado que no pensaría en el futuro con las aspiraciones que poseo en este momento, le agradezco a mis padres el hecho de que me hubieran hecho vivir en la casa de la tía por mis propios medios porque me dio la visión panorámica de que es vivir por ti mismo y tengo una nueva percepción del dinero y finalmente agradezco a la vida el haber conocido a mis amigos y amigas y por sobre todo al amor de mi vida, sin nada más que decir les dejo para que puedan disfrutar plenamente de la celebración ,muchas gracias- y así tomo de la cintura a Noi-chi y la acerco en un abrazo que solo pudo mejorar cuando él tomó posesivamente sus labios y el interior de su boca demostrando la primacía de el por sobre todos y bajo del podio, luego se dirigieron hacia sus amigos para despedirse.

-¿Takenaga que fue todo eso?- pregunto Yuki que aún estaba sonrojado por la demostración de afecto demostrada por su amigo, su mujer le tomaba de las manos y asentía.

-El amor es la primacía ahhhh gatita como estarás de avergonzada- decía de una manera extraña Ranmaru, mientras Tamao se ponía roja y el caía en algo e intentaba ocultarla.

Nosotros _Tortoliiitos-almeja Takano tratando de intimidar a la amiga de bronce.

Y mientras ellos se encargaban de iniciar una acalorada pelea entre ellos, Sunako disimuladamente despedía a los novios y les decía que le trajeran algunos macabros suvenires de su luna de miel.

Y así fueron sus primeros instantes que los unirían por siempre en su vida.

Al llegar a su nueva casa que estaba decorada por la madre de Takenaga, que la había puesto con su excelente gusto, perfecta y práctica.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Takenaga-kun siempre tan preocupado, y así con sus dudas totalmente despejadas ella asintió y el pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, finalmente lo podían compartir, y la deposito en la cama luego metiendo mano en su fuerza de voluntad en la dejo allí y dijo- iré a tomar un baño- y salió del cuarto sonrojado y con un extraño bulto en sus pantalones.

-Tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme,…- decía como un mantra mientras tomaba una ducha fría.

Noi-chi estaba totalmente asombrada y avergonzada, de esa manera decidió imitar a su esposo, como le encantaba decir esto, y fue directo a su baño ya que tenían uno para cada uno ;en el cuarto se ducho e hizo caso a las indicaciones que le habían dado previamente su amiga Machiko, la esposa y primer amor de Yuki, a todas y tomo un baño en agua de rosas que misteriosamente estaba lista en la tina, probablemente la señora Morikawa su ama de llaves lo había preparado antes de irse dejándoles sus más sinceras felicitaciones, tomo el perfume que le había dado su amiga Tamao, se lo aplico y se puso el "regalito " que le había dado Sunako, al salir se encontró con su amor vestido tan solo con unos bóxers negros apretados que le dejaban ver sus preciosas nalgas que tanto quería pellizcar y el abdomen con sus cuadraditos que tanto la excitaban.

-Esto es totalmente hermoso- pensó el pelinegro al ver a Noi-chi con un Baby-doll blanco que dejaba que se transparentaras sus pequeños y adorables pezones, que él deseaba probar, y si miraba más abajo perdería la cordura, tenia una tanga de hilo de encaje que lo tentaba a llegar allí y hacerla totalmente su mujer.

-Creo que no quieres dormir esta noche ¿verdad?- dijo el pelinegro titubeante escondiendo la mirada de ella que había enrojecido totalmente.

Ella sin saber realmente que hacer se acerco poco a poco hacia él y, por consejo de Machiko, tomó sus manos y las puso en su cintura femenina; el por instinto la rodeo, su circunferencia era tan pequeña que con sus dos manos casi las cubría.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo con una voz ronca de la expectación.

-Tú también te ves muy bien- dijo y no pudo estar un segundo más si tenerla cerca, toda la pasión que tenía el dentro lo consumió, la sentó en su regazo y empezó a propinarle dulces besos que la encendían totalmente, iniciando en su cien, bajando por sus mejillas llego a su boca y devoro su aliento la lleno totalmente de él, su lengua irrumpió en su boca con más ahínco que las veces anteriores, y así su juego tortuoso se puso más difícil.

_Kyaa- gritó Noi-chi al sentir una extraña presión entre sus nalgas, Takenaga-kun sonrió y para acallar sus dudas la sentó a horcajadas de él y así su sexo tuvo un contacto directo con un miembro extraño y nuevo perteneciente a su esposo, y cuando sintió que ella iba a protestar la volvió a besar dulcemente mientras dirigía su mano lentamente desde la cintura hasta toparse con una de las llenas nalgas de su esposa, la pelirroja gimió ante el nuevo contacto que le estaba brindando y de un solo movimiento lo detuvo y se paro.

-"le va a encantar si te quitas el regalo de Sunako-chan lentamente y moviendo la cadera, y antes de que descubras tus pechos te das vuelta y lo dejas con ganas de más"-recordó el consejo de Machiko.

-Ta…Taa…Takenaga-kun mírame- dijo titubeante ante la fuerte mirada de su marido y empezó con su bamboleo de caderas y cuando llego a su busto se dio la vuelta dejando a Takenaga con cara de bobo mirando su abultado trasero despacio volvió a darse la vuelta y se cubrió el busto con sus brazos cruzados, se acerco a él y se sentó a horcajadas, acercándose a uno de sus oídos, dándole una deliciosa sensación de sus senos contra sus firmes pectorales.

-Takenaga-kuun- y dio un pequeño suspiro en su oído al sentir su mano en su trasero que estaba casi totalmente expuesto gracias a su tanga brasilera y el estrujaba una de sus nalgas con mucho placer mientras ella suspiraba en su oído excitándolo hasta límites insospechados y con este contraste de emociones y sentimientos Noi-chi continuo- Takenaga ahhhh –kun, se dulce por favor, es mi primera vez-

El pelinegro asintió y la tomo en sus brazos besándola con un especial afecto; entre besos la puso de pie, puso dos almohadones y la recostó sobre ellos, uno a la altura de su cintura y el otro en sus piernas que quedaban ligeramente flexionadas le abrió ligeramente las piernas que ante su contacto desconocido se cerraron.

-Tranquila mi amor- dijo el pelinegro con dulzura mientras de a poco le iba quitando la última barrera que los separaba.

Equipada con baño propio-es - DIJO repente Noi-chi dejándolo desconcertado.

-¿Qué mi amor?- dijo él con un tono de extrañeza, ¿no le estaba gustando? Estaba muy asustado, aunque había tonteado un par de veces nunca había llegado a estos extremos, y más con el amor de su vida y en la pornografía que veía eventualmente no decían nada de dolor como lo había leído, más bien mostraba mucho placer.

-Yo no tengo nada puesto y tú tienes el bóxer puesto y no me dejas ver nada- cuando cayó en lo que había dicho se arrepintió y enrojeció, le había dicho lo que realmente quería, y contrario a su predicción, él le dedico una sonrisa que la descoloco y de a poco se fue bajando su ropa interior tentándola y dejándola excitada.

-Ohh que grande – dijo embobada mirando hacia su miembro que tan ancho que no creía poder cerrar la mano alrededor de este y que era mucho más largo que la distancia de su pulgar a su dedo meñique.

El sonrió y le dedico una mirada lobuna mientras se adentraba entre sus piernas pero no en la posición que suponía Noi-chi, el puso su cara al nivel de su femenina entrepierna y dio un ligero lametazo que cubrió toda la zona de la entrepierna, excitada ella no pudo hacer nada mas sino gritar de gusto.

-¿Te gusto? – dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas era una vagina hermosa, su coñito estaba mojado y listo para recibirlo, además tenía un sabor muy particular, un sabor que la mismísima ambrosia no poseería.

Ella titubeante asintió y eso fue todo lo que él pudo soportar, subió arrastrándose contra su suave y cremosa piel pasando hasta sus pezones y lamiéndolos, chupándolos de apoco y tentándolos; tomo una rosa que no estaba muy distante de la cama y se la paso primero por la entrepierna subiendo por su vientre y al llegar a sus pezones los rozo con la delicada textura para después subir la rosa a los labios de ella y decirle-Bésala-.

Ella estaba muy excitada por todo lo que el amor de su vida le estaba enseñando, la beso y luego con una cara expectante ella vio como él se la llevaba a la boca la olía y luego la besaba para, posteriormente, lanzarla al infinito y más allá.

De pronto la beso como nunca introduciendo su lengua en ella al mismo tiempo que sus juguetonas manos se dirigían hacia sus senos, cuando llego a ellos pellizco los pezones y siguió bajando hasta que llego a su sexo femenino y dulce, mojado y delicioso, lo acaricio ligeramente y luego introdujo un dedo en el ella gimió en su boca pero el prontamente bebió su delicioso gritito mientras le decía que era hermosa, al ver que dilataba, metió otro dedo y así se cercioro que ella era suya por primera vez.

Al separarse de ella le dijo sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo de sus ojos miel que lo tenían loco- Te lo voy a meter, te va a doler un poquito pero yo tratare de hacerlo suave, parare si me lo pides-.

Ella estaba determinada a no decir que no.

La intrusión de el al principio fue placentera, el había sabido dilatarla y lubricarla así que no dolía hasta que llego a la fina barrera que la dividía de ser su mujer.

-¿Lista?- pregunto él un poco asustado.

-Contigo iría hasta el cielo, estoy lista hazlo – dijo con las mejillas arreboladas por la hermosura del momento.

Takenaga-kun entro en ella de una sola y fuerte estocada y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo como si pudiera absorber su dolor, ella era muy apretada pero estaba muy húmeda y era una sensación enloquecedora que lo hacía querer mover las caderas sin control y frenéticamente pero se contuvo para no hacerle daño a su amada.

-Te amo Noi-chi- dijo dándole un beso con toda la ternura que pudo y cuando ella le dio la indicación empezó a mecer las caderas con un movimiento en forma de 8 que hacía que fuera más lento y placentero , poco a poco fue estimulándola en sus senos, regando besos por todo su femenino cuerpo y bebiéndose sus gemidos y grititos hasta que la sintió tensarse bajo el y ella llegó al orgasmo el continuo con su lento movimiento hasta que ella llego a otro clímax mas fuerte que el anterior y se dejo llevar llenándola con su semilla.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito ella al sentir este nuevo liquido caliente dentro de ella y al sentir el peso y calor de su amor lo abrazo hasta que el la tomo por la cintura y salió de ella , fue al baño y volvió en un momento con un balde de agua tibia y un paño, la limpio y le dio un besito juguetón en su pubis al terminar , dejo el balde en su lugar, volvió a la cama la recostó en ella y cuando ella se acomodo de medio lado el se puso detrás de ella ,apretando su miembro contra sus abultadas nalgas la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro hermosas palabras hasta que ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo y abrazados se dijeron te amo en más de un solo sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

Al despertar, como todas las mañanas, la señorita Tamao Kikunoi (momentáneamente), pensaba en su apuesto futuro esposo y se sentía melancólica inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo podre dar con las expectativas de Ranmaru-Sama, Soy muy tímida- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar con aquella música que le tenía asignado a su madre.

-¿Hola?, madre, a que debo en honor- dijo un poco confundida; luego de charlar un poco con ella palideció y salió corriendo en busca del pelirrojo que en esos momentos se hallaba en su trabajo, por ordenes de su madre debían estar en el aeropuerto en menos de 1 hora para despegar, algo le había pasado a su prima Haruhi, y debía darse prisa.

Al llegar la transfirieron de inmediato a la oficina de Ranmaru, este al verla se extraño y fue a hablar con ella, pero ella no lo permitió y fue más rápida.

-Ranmaru-sama, disculpa que te pida esto pero ven conmigo es urgente mi prima ha tenido un percance y debemos ir los dos a solucionarlo, te lo ruego debemos salir inmediatamente- ante el pedido de la rubia tan desesperado, el acepto de inmediato y partieron con rumbo a Londres.

-¿Que ha sucedido madre? –pregunto la rubia un poco corrida por la situación, y a tan solo unas horas de su boda muy preocupada.

-Ya lo veras- y ante esa respuesta ella no siguió preguntando.

El jet aterrizo unas horas después e inmediatamente tomaron un automóvil que iba dirigido a los barrios bajos de Londres. Al llegar se dirigieron a un hospital del sector y su madre empezó a hablar.

-Tamao, tu prima volvió a recaer hace unas horas, como le hemos dado instrucciones a su grupo de apoyo se nos fue avisado en el mismo instante en el que llego al hospital, lamentablemente ella nunca acepto la ayuda de ningún tipo de nosotros y ahora está... está...- y su madre no pudo más, durante todo el trayecto había estado decaída, y al contarles esto su voz se quebró en varias ocasiones e irremediablemente rompió a llorar.

-Madre no fue tu culpa , muchas veces tu intentaste ayudarla- le decía la rubia igualmente de afectada, el pelirrojo que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban simplemente se limito a abrazar a su futura mujer mientras su futuro suegro abrazaba con fuerza a su mujer y le decía palabras de apoyo.

Más calmada ella continuo explicando.

-Haruhi, tenía una hija, su nombre es Haruka, y tiene unos pocos días de nacida, al parecer tuvo un grave caso de depresión postparto y tomo una sobredosis de cocaína.- Tamao no pudo más y se echó a llorar en el pecho de su amado, se aferro a él y no lo soltó hasta que sus silenciosas lagrimas mermaron.

-Hija…-por fin su padre había abierto la boca –a decir verdad queríamos que ustedes se hicieran cargo de la bebe-

-Querido, ya te dije que nosotros podíamos hacerlo- reprocho la madre de Tamao.

-Querida, ¿a quién queremos engañar?, la verdad es que nosotros ya no podemos hacernos cargo de bebes, somos demasiado adultos y la niña se sentiría mal, es mejor que ellos lo hagan.- y saliendo de la conversación marital los vio y dijo-Hija se que no es justo y que ustedes ni siquiera se han casado, pero…- y dubitativo miro a su yerno, que lo acababa de interrumpir.

-Espere-dijo el pelirrojo, Ranmaru estaba aterrado, ser papa sin engendrar, pero considero la situación, si él se negaba Tamao se sentiría culpable toda la vida, al igual que él, por todo lo que pudo ayudar a esa criatura, y por otro lado era un indefenso bebe, que necesitaba ser amado,- Lo haremos-

Cuando llegaron al orfanato donde estaba el pequeño bebe encontraron un lugar humilde y aséptico lleno de niños en espera de alguien que los amara,- Señorita vinimos por Haruka Kikunoi,- dijo el padre de Tamao, inmediatamente la señorita de servicio social reacciono y dijo- Síganme-.

Al llegar a la habitación encontraron una criaturita de ojos azules y piel blanca, como Tamao, pero una particularidad les llamo la atención.-Tiene el cabello rojo- dijo impactado Ranmaru al ver que compartía el color de cabello, era un poco extraño que fuera su mismo tono exótico.

-Si así es, el novio de Haruhi no quiere tener nada que ver con la criaturita- la rubia no se pudo contener mas y la tomo en sus brazos, Ranmaru nunca vio algo tan hermoso, la perspectiva de que ella amara algo que se parecía a él era fabulosa, protector la abrazo por la cintura y enterró su nariz en el cuello femenino de su futura esposa y vio los pequeños ojitos azules de la nena.

-Es hermosa- dijo Tamao ensimismada.

-Lo sé, las dos lo son- y así le dio un beso en el cuello y le recibió a la niña, que al verlo muy coquetona se acurruco contra él y dio un bostezo que le quito el aliento.

Al llegar a casa todo fue un torbellino de emociones, la bebe se fue con su abuelita, mientras que los novios se preparaban para la boda tipo omiai que sería en unas pocas horas.

Habían salido del aeropuerto a las 10.00pm hora nacional y su llegada fue unas horas después, gracias al dinero y la influencia de ambas familias la pequeña Haruka había sido llevada por sus nuevos padres, y ahora no era más Haruka Kikunoi, sino Mori.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Pregunto la madre de Tamao y ella solo contesto –Si-

Su nena, que era como había decidido decirle a Haruka ya que ahora era su mami, estaba hermosa, le habían puesto un pequeñísimo Kimono tradicional, pero desafortunadamente ella se quedaría en casa junto con su abuela pues era muy pequeña y había sufrido suficiente trauma con el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Unas horas después Tamao entraba al templo con el tradicional kimono rojo del cual fue despojado para quedar en el kimono Blanco que estaba bajo el anterior, al igual que en la anterior boda sus pactos y votos se unieron con sorbos pequeños de sake y votos de amor eterno.

Al llegar a casa encontraron a dos "neo abuelas" presumiéndose la una a la otra la bebita, Ranmaru sabía que su madre, o madrastra en realidad había sido su primer amor que fue robado por su padre*, sin embargo el ya la consideraba su madre de tanto que se lo repitieron; su nuevo amor que lo tenía loco de pasión le había hecho cerrar las heridas del pasado y ya no dolían más.

Tamao se veía hermosa estando junto a su bebe, el de los dos, era suyo y de ella, y se parecía tanto a él que no lo creía, era como ver a su ahora esposa amándolo, era su escena favorita.

-¿Estás listo Ranmaru-Sama?- él le molestaba que le dijera ese "sama", era como si no fueran nada más que desconocidos, pero luego se encargaría de hacerle saber cómo debía llamarle.

Al llegar a la recepción Tamao se sentía un poco melancólica por dejar a su bebita en casa, no podía esperar a llegar y verla hacer una de sus caritas y darle un besito de buenas noches.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento la noche se paso muy rápido, y así llegaron a la limosina.

-Estuviste genial en la fiesta- dijo el pelirrojo con una seductora voz que la descoloco y le dio un besito en el cuello bajando con rumbo hacia su pecho descubierto gracias al strappless que llevaba para la fiesta, Tamao no sabía que pensar y sin poder evitarlo dirigió sus manos hasta la cara de él y la elevo de tal manera que la viera directo a los ojos.

-Ranmaru-sama, yo te…te…te…a..,-hizo una pausa para darse valor y luego dijo con el resquicio de valentía que no sabía que poseía-YO TE AMO –cerro los ojos y espero a que su pelirrojo le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir.

-Tamao, esto…yo…- y titubeante por no saber que decir continuo con sus palabras entrecortadas hasta que la escucho decirle algo.

-Ranmaru-sama yo sé que no te gusto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, viviremos juntos y yo dormiré en otra habitación con mi bebe…- oh no esto iba muy mal el no quería que fuera solo su bebe quería que fuera de los dos y por supuesto que la amaba ,ahh como podía ser tan inepto y no decirle nada, estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que una palabra le abrió la cabeza y le aflojo la lengua- si tu quieres en el futuro nos divorciaremos, al fin de cuentas no te quiero amarrar a algo que no te agrada,- eso fue todo el no aguanto más.

La beso, la beso con fuerza y dulzura mostrándole todo el amor que sentía, introdujo su lengua y la aprisiono contra si, sintiendo como ella se derretía en sus brazos, cuando se libero de la suavidad de sus labios el dijo.

-No se te ocurra volver a decir que te quieres alejar de mi ¿entiendes?- y la volvió a besar.

-¿Eso significa quee…tu…?- pregunto asustada la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir que te amo Tamao, siempre lo he hecho, Te amo, TEAMOOOO- y la volvió a besar con suavidad y con dulzura hasta que sintió como ella se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y le dijo poniendo morritos-¿con todo y bebe?- el sonrió encantado y dijo- Con todo y en especial la bebe-

Al llegar a casa encontraron a sus madres y padres reunidos alrededor de su nena viéndola dormir.

En la cama de sus padres, como había sido tan repentino, los orgullosos abuelos habían comprado una cunita que recién estaban armando en el cuarto que sería de su nena, pero provisionalmente dormiría con ellos en un pequeño moisés que recientemente había sido comprado por la mama de Ranmaru.

Llegaron y recibieron a su nena Ranmaru la tomo en brazos sintiéndose culpable por despertarla, en cambio Tamao había sido apartada por su madre y su suegra que habían hecho un encargo para ella.

-Aquí está, debes tomarte 2 píldoras de este frasco cada 8 horas y podrás amamantar a Haruka- decía sonriente su madre.

-Eres tan tierna queriendo amamantar a la pequeña me encanta tu actitud- dijo su suegra- pero mañana mismo iremos a por el ajuar de la primera Mori de esta casa si señor es tan emocionanteee ahh- decía suspirando ante le perspectiva de ser abuela.

-Señora, espero no ser grosera pero por el momento unas muditas estará bien, anoche estuve investigando y decía que es mejor solamente comprarle una mudas ya que crecen rápidamente- dijo con toda la educación que pudo,- sin embargo confió en que ustedes podrán hacer la decisión correcta ya que mañana yo estaré todo el dia mimando a mi princesa y con mi esposo- dijo con un toque pícaro, ellas asintieron y se fueron llevándose a sus maridos y dejándolos a solas.

Ranmaru empezó a besarla en el cuello y fue bajando lentamente hasta que ella lo detuvo y fue por la pequeña Haruka, se sentó en su regazo y lo incito a poner sus manos en su estrecha cintura, mientras sacaba uno de sus apetecibles pechos e inesperadamente ponía a la bebita en él para que mamara y se apretujaba contra su esposo, que incrédulo la miraba.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-Le pedí a mi madre y a mi suegra que me consiguieran unas píldoras o cualquier cosa porque quería amamantar a nuestro bebe, y ellas lo hicieron, aunque no son de efecto inmediato tengo que hacer que ella mame para que empiecen a funcionar, y creo que ya empezó- se recostó en él y cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor, sintiendo como la leche salía de sus pechos por primera vez y como le daba una parte de ella a su princesa.

-Este era uno de mis mayores sueños- dijo de repente Ranmaru que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su nariz en el femenino cuello de su esposa.

-¿Cuál Ranmaru-sama?- ese diminutivo lo tenía harto, ya luego se encargaría de que lo llamara diferente, pero por el momento el solo contestó.

-Tenerte entre mis brazos mientras alimentabas a un pedacito de los dos fusionado, te amo- ella no pudo contenerse y sin ton ni son se volteo y lo beso, suavemente por que la nena estaba presente pero no por ello menos satisfactorio.

-Te amo , te amo, te amo- dijo la rubia empalagada por la belleza de su marido, termino de alimentar a la nena y le dio un besito en su cabecita, ella ya estaba dormida, Ranmaru la beso a ella y luego a su hija, la recostó en su moisés y luego abrazo por detrás a su mujer.

-Bueno ya que los menores duermen, vamos a divertirnos gatita, te voy a enseñar a no volverme a decir Ranmaru-sama- y así empezó su vida juntos amándose y besándose.

*No es chiste chicas en el manga dice que la "mama" de Ranmaru en realidad fue su primera novia y que es la razón por la cual es tan mujeriego.


	6. Chapter 6

Al despertar Tamao encontró a su pelirrojo favorito abrazado a su espalda, a pesar que la nena había despertado varias veces durante la noche, y ella como una mama primeriza la había abrazado y tranquilizado como pudo, en otras fue su esposo quien , se había levantado a atender a la bebe.

El dia estaba muy lindo, así que Tamao y Noi-chi quedaron de verse en casa de la rubia con las demás para hablar de todo un poco, además estaban que no se perdían el chisme de por qué Sunako se iba a casar sin rechistar.

Tamao vio a su Ranmaru-sama hablar por teléfono, muy animadamente, seguramente estaba hablando con Kyohei, colgó y se dirigió hace ella.

-Hola, gatita- dijo sin ningún temor y la tomo por la cintura dándole un apasionado beso, a pesar de que tenia a Haruka en brazos.

-Hola- respondió ella sonrojada por la reciente muestra de afecto por parte de su esposo.

-¿con quién hablabas?- dijo con curiosidad Tamao.

-Con Takenaga- había fallado por poco – estábamos hablando de que vamos a salir un rato para sacarle información a Kyohei- dijo mirándola.

-jajajajajajajajaja nosotras planeábamos lo mismo pero con Sunako-san- dijo divertida de la reciente coincidencia.

El las abrazo y dijo- ya vuelvo- le dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue.

Cuando llegaron las chicas, la tertulia empezó y Sunako empezó a develar todos los secretos de su sumisión.

-A decir verdad mi padre me dijo que si no me casaba y le daba un heredero botaría a la basura a Hiroshi-kun y a todos mis amigos, así que acepte- Dijo Sunako sumida en un aura oscura de desaprobación, eso explicaba todo.

-AHH, baba jajá- reía la pequeña Haruka mientras jugaba con Sunako.

-Creo que serás una gran mama- dijo Noi-chi de repente.

-Lo sé, lo espero con ansias-

-Dinos, ¿Por qué has aceptado casarte?- decían los tres guapos muchachos a su rubio amigo.

-Porque he aceptado que la amo, ya se los dije- dijo enrojeciendo de repente y agachando la cabeza para no ser descubierto por los demás.

- Ya veo- dijo Ranmaru suspirando cansado.

-Creo que todos hemos sucumbido a los encantos de nuestras chicas- y todos asintieron con lagrimas teatrales en sus ojos.

Al llegar a casa Ranmaru encontró a su gatita esperándolo, pero muy dispuesta.

-Creo que te gusto lo de anoche- dijo con convicción, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura.

Ella gimió al sentir su contacto, su áspera mano en su cuerpo, tenía un Baby doll, regalo de su mama y su suegra, que habían llevado la ropita de la bebe y un regalo para ella.

-Mi mamita sexy- dijo el pelirrojo en su oído incitándola.

-Te amo-exclamo de repente y luego se adentro en el tomándolo del cuello, con su posesiva lengua. El la enganchó en sus caderas tomando sus muslos y ascendiendo hasta su trasero firme y abultado, lo adoraba.

-Gatita creo que te gusta cómo te toco- dijo con una voz ronca – y sabes que yo adoro hacerlo-

La cargo hasta la habitación y noto que la bebe no estaba, asustado preguntó- ¿Dónde está la bebe?- Tamao sonrió y se bajo de él tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo por toda la residencia hasta llegar a una habitación rosa, que, en la puerta, tenía un cartelito que decía "Haruka's room "; el, asombrado, entro y reconoció que con la rapidez con la que su madre y su suegra trabajaban era impresionante.

Al ver a Haru-chan se derritió, era tan pequeña y tan frágil, y se parecía tanto a los dos que era casi tenebroso y viéndola embobado abrazo a su mujer por detrás y, juntos, observaron un rato a su retoño.

Cuando volvieron a su cuarto realmente no se podían separar eran como un par de sanguijuelas, hambrientas el uno del otro, se abrazaban y se besaban; en un punto dado el la tumbo en la cama y se le echó encima.

-Adoro tus pechos- dijo totalmente ensimismado, su mujer lo ponía a mil.

Ella enrojeció con el comentario, amaba a ese hombre y se lo demostraría, Machiko le había dado un consejo de lo más interesante que ni iba a dejar pasar, así que lo puso en práctica.

-Ranmaru-chan- dijo con la voz más sensual que nunca hubiese escuchado el pelirrojo- Hoy mando yo- y con esta afirmación lo puso debajo de sus piernas se paro retirándose el pelo de la cara con un tono chulesco, poco típico en la rubia y se dirigió al armario, allí tomo unas corbatas y volvió a la cama.

-Recuéstate- dijo ella, y el lo hizo, con una le tapo los ojos y con las otras lo amarró a la cama.

-Que intentas- dijo el pelirrojo un poco asombrado.

-Ya verás- dijo ella feliz de sorprenderlo.

Sin mayores preámbulos ella fue a la cocina y trajo chocolate y una fuente de fondue.

-Te gusta el chocolate y a mí me gusta comerte con chocolate.- dijo la rubia y así empezaron con un jugueteo sensual que duro toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente Tamao despertó y encontró a su bebita jugando con sus manitas, era el dia del matrimonio de Kyohei y Sunako, ella no podría ir porque tenía que cuidar a su bebe, y Ranmaru tampoco iría porque no quería hacer sentir sola a su esposa, estaban en eso juntos.

Sunako se arreglaba en su apartado, pensaba en Akira-kun y como tomaría esto del matrimonio cuando una sombra irrumpió en su habitación.

-Nakahara-san- dijo una voz que la había atormentado durante años, con su "eres fea", estaba frente a ella.

-Largoooo- grito mientras su cara caía en una enorme depresión, el no la escucho e intento acercarse a ella, pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por cierto rubio que la abrazo y le advirtió con voz asesina.

El retrocedió rápidamente y en un intento desesperado y poco esperado grito- TE AMOOOOO- Sunako no podía mas, estaba anonadada.

-Ella ya no te necesita, ahora me tiene a mí, LARGATE- dijo con voz dura.

-solo lo hare si ella me lo pide- dijo él con la leve esperanza de que ella siguiera amándolo, pero lo que paso a continuación fue la confirmación de que ella había cambiado, hasta para ella misma fue una sorpresa. Tomo al rubio del cuello de su camisa y lo beso dulce y desesperadamente, sintiendo por primera vez todo el amor que le tenía.

-Ya lo entendí, pero quiero que sepas que siempre pensé que eras bonita solo que fui muy idiota- y así, cabizbajo se fue y los dejo solos; increíblemente Sunako lo abrazo y se quedo así un momento, inhalando su aroma.

-Sunako, yo no seré tan idiota jamás, yo , a decir verdad, te…te..A…TE AMOO- grito al final para sacar toda la valentía interna que aún conservaba.

Ella guardo silencio un momento, pero cuando sintió que él se iba ella reacciono, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras unía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos, habían sido muchas emociones por un dia pero no las cambiaría por nada, porque por fin era libre.

Kyohei estaba tan triste, pensando que ella no sentía lo mismo pero al final, aunque no lo había dicho, ella lo sentía y él lo sabía.

La boda transcurrió normal, y al llegar a su nueva casa se encontraron con un camino de velas que le daban un tono hermoso a la casa, lúgubre y terrorífico y a la vez romántico.

En la puerta el la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, y allí se le confeso, se sentía bien y era muy liberador decirle lo que él había aceptado hace tanto tiempo.

-TE AMO, TE AMO, ERES HERMOSA- dijo con toda la ternura que jamás había demostrado.

-Ella se sonrojo y dijo- Yo también- como un susurro que normalmente sonaría a depresión, pero a kyohei no le importaba, hasta que ella siguió.- aunque lamento no ser tan hermosa como las demás que te siguen- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-No me importa en lo absoluto, para mi tu eres la más hermosa- dijo tomándola de la cintura- y hay muchas formas de demostrártelo- y acercando su boca a el cuello blanco de la ojimorada susurro- y te lo demostrare-.

La beso en el cuello y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al borde del vestido blanco que lo separaba de la gloria, fue deshaciendo las cintas del corsé que lo hipnotizaba y cuando al fin lo hubo logrado, este cayó al suelo dejando ver la ropa interior de Sunako que resulto ser otro corsé de seda mezclado con encajes que le daban ciertas transparencias en los lugares adecuados y un hilo que no le cubría nada de nada, pues era totalmente hecho en encaje.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo más para sí mismo que para nadie más y así la abrazo por detrás, sintiéndola viéndola y palpándola.

Cuando llego a su pequeña cintura la apretó contra sí y le dijo- me encantas- ella, por fin había bajado las defensas, por primera vez en años había soportado a una criatura brillante sin morir desangrada.

Kyohei se había dado cuenta de que ella no había muerto por desangrado nasal, pero como no quería ser interrumpido por nada tomo su corbata y le cubrió los ojos la recostó en sus brazos y en sus rodillas, para posicionarse tras de ella y susurrarle- Te amo, me encantas, eres hermosa -y cosas por el estilo-y por si no me crees…. Mira como me pones- y tomando su mano blanquecina y perfecta la llevo a su entrepierna; estaba enorme y daba miedo, tal vez no cabria en ella.

La beso descendentemente por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su sexo y luego le dio un extenso lametón.

-ahhhhhhh-grito Sunako al sentir la intrusión, intento cerrar las piernas pero él no se lo permitió, y en cambio le abrió más las piernas para besarla más y excitarla con su lengua.

Cuando hubo llegado el clímax tan esperado él se posiciono en su espalda, poniendo sus brazos apoyados junto a los de ella, y colocando su sexo en el de ella.

-Mi vida esto te va a doler un poco , pero voy a intentar ser gentil.-y así fue metiéndose en su interior, ella grito de dolor y unas lagrimas mancharon la corbata que cubría sus ojos, Kyohei la quito y bebió sus lagrimas, le dio pequeños besos hasta que ella movió sus caderas, porque se sentía bien y ya estaba preparada.

El se sentía completo, ella se sentía llena y femenina, al volver su cara y ver los labios de su, ahora marido, no lo soporto y lo beso ardorosamente, el seria un cadáver hermoso, no importaba que tan viejo , por que el la había hecho sentir hermosa y la había hecho sentir mujer, lo amaba y lo amaba mucho.

El se movió, al principio lento y luego ardorosamente y al llegar al clímax, ella llego primero y unos instantes después el se derramo en ella. Se recargo en su hombro y le dijo – Te amo- , ella contenta por su confesión le sonrió, como cuando algo le gustaba y no estaba en estado chibi, le sonrió verdaderamente y lo beso.

Se recostaron juntos un buen rato dándose mimitos lentos y ardorosos hasta que ella dijo- me voy a bañar, estoy toda sudada – y el sin decir nada se encamino al baño junto a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El primer mes.

Para Tamao el primer mes de casada había sido agotador, Haruka-chan era un poco revoltosa de noche y aun se negaba parcialmente a alejarse más de 2 horas de su mami o su papi, y eso era un problema.

-Mi amor, vamos que la cita es dentro de poco- grito el pelirrojo a su esposa- ella tomó a su enfadada hija y la puso en su pecho.

-vamos- dijo finalmente la tomo en brazos y bajo.

El al verlas a las dos se quedo sin aire, era hermoso ver a la persona que mas amas junto con un pedacito de ti que amas más que a nada.

-Buenos días- dijo el dándole un besito en la mejilla a su hija para luego repetir la acción un poco más para adultos, con su esposa.

Al llegar al consultorio del pediatra el les dijo que ella estaba perfecta, que no necesitaba ningún suplemento e incluso le hizo un piropo a la rubia, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo quien se molesto bastante con el doctor.

-Haruka-chan no volverá a ver a ese degenerado- dijo enojado, mitad celoso por su esposa y mitad feliz de tener buenas noticias acerca de su nena.

-Ranmaru-sama, por favor no te enojes, el solo hace su trabajo- exclamo ella con un tono calmado y casi divertido- además tu sabes que yo te amo solo a ti ¿verdad?- dijo bajando un poco la voz, en ese instante el sonrió y la beso dulce y tierno pero con promesas de algo.

-Vamos a casa- dijo la rubia y el asintió, la nena gimió dando su aprobación y estirando los bracitos a su papi que la tomo en brazos.

-Princesa, vamos a casita y te daré tu papilla de manzana favorita- la bebe soltó un gorgorito en aprobación y as se fueron a casa.

-Dormilona, despierta- decía un pelinegro dando besos mariposa por todo el desnudo hombro de su esposa.

-Hmmm- gimió ella y se dio la vuelta dándole una visión gloriosa de sus nalgas, su erección se hizo dolorosa.

-Noi-chi levántate- dijo de repente tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la ducha donde tenía preparada la bañera , que olía maravillosamente se zambullo con ella y la recargo en su pecho, ella se acurruco en él y así se dieron un baño que duro más de dos horas.

-Sunako ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el pelirrubio un poco asustado, al despertar ella le había sonreído y luego había salido corriendo al baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Si- dijo ella abriendo la puerta, estaba muy blanca y se notaba que estaba mareada.

-Nos vamos al médico ya- dijo Kyohei sin dejarle posibilidad de negarse.

Al llegar allí le hicieron unos exámenes rutinarios y llegaron con una grata sorpresa.

-Felicidades señores Takano- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa un poco decepcionada al ver al señor Takano- Están esperando un bebe- en ese momento Sunako no creía lo que estaba escuchando, habían pasado cerca de 5 años desde que conoció a las criaturas radiantes y desde que conoció al único hombre que la haría feliz, y ahora estaban esperando una confirmación de lo que sentían.

-¿Me está hablando enserio?- dijo Takano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así es señor, ella tiene unas pocas semanas de gestación, le haremos unas pruebas más y luego podrán irse a casa- unas horas después un doctor con cara bonachona los despedía- ya sabe señora Takano, debe cuidarse, no tener emociones fuertes y comer muy bien- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Así es doctor de eso yo me encargo- y tomando posesivamente de la cintura a su esposa salieron rumbo a casa.

-¿Sunako estas feliz?- dijo de repente el rubio en el auto, ella sonrió de repente, radiante, bella hermosa, como pocas veces lo hacía y estaba seguro que solo lo había hecho con él.

-Si-


End file.
